Ambiances - La Fête de la Musique
by Spring Epava
Summary: A l'occasion de la fête de la musique, quelques membres de Fairy Tail vont se réunir pour célébrer cette soirée si particulière. Et qui sait ? Qui sait quelles folles histoires d'amour peuvent alors naître, dans une pareille atmosphère ?
1. L'ange exterminateur

Hello tout le monde, à l'occasion de la fête de la musique, et de, parallèlement, la fin de mon année d'étude, j'écris comme ça une courte fic bien festive avec romance et tout le tralala... mais surtout, avec cette sensation qu'on vit une soirée unique...

Enjoy et bonnes vacances si c'est maintenant ou pour bientôt !

**AMBIANCES : LA FÊTE DE LA MUSIQUE**

* * *

**Après tout... elle prendrait la robe rouge.**

C'est vrai, toutes ces robes noires, s'en est assez !

Alors elle prendra la rouge. Parce que le rouge, c'est bien plus sensuel déjà.

Et puis cela dénotera de toutes les autres. C'est vrai, tout le monde est habillé en noir ces jours-ci.

Alors elle prendra la rouge.

Et puis elle s'en ira retrouver ses amis, et elle attendra qu'un beau brun vienne lui faire la cours. Après tout…

Oh quelle belle soirée ça va être ! Se dit-elle encore, regardant avec grand plaisir sa silhouette se mouvoir sur la glace.

Le rouge, c'est la passion, c'est l'amour autant que la chair, c'est Carmen dans l'arène, c'est le sang qui coule, c'est tout ça.

Alors rouge.

Elle regarde une dernière fois la coupe de sa robe, parfaitement satisfaite d'avoir dénichée ce bijou sur les rues commerçantes quelques jours plus tôt.

Oui, avec ça, elle ne peut qu'attirer les regards… en tout cas suffisamment, il ne faudrait pas tomber dans la provocation.

Aussi, elle remonte avec malice son décolleté, maudissant comme souvent sa poitrine un peu trop généreuse (merci les anime japonais XD) et glisse un dernier sourire à son image spéculaire.

Un sac à main, deux mocassins discrets (pas de talons, ça serait trop) et elle est prête.

Il est environ huit heures, c'est tout ce qu'elle sait.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que tout près, juste à l'entrée, l'attendait Natsu, juste derrière la porte, juste là, oui, il l'a attendue tout ce temps et s'est gentiment endormi contre la porte.

Quand elle le voit, la tête appuyé contre le bois, sa grosse joue écrasée et sa son visage tout rabougri par le sommeil difficile, Lucie est un instant prit (par habitude) d'un excès de rage. Elle lève instinctivement le poing pour aller décrocher la mâchoire du jeune homme… avant de se raviser et de sourire profondément.

Quelle tête de bébé… quelle tête à claque… mais en même temps…

« Eh ! Réveille-toi Natsu, on va être en retard pour la fête ! »

Le jeune homme, comme réveillé par quelque chose de terrifiant se redresse aussitôt et se mets au garde à vous :

« Aye ! Je suis présent Erza ! »

« Eh ! Ne me confonds pas avec Erza tu veux bien ? »

« Oups… désolé Lucie » S'exclame Natsu, qui rougit alors devant la mine un peu gênée de sa coéquipière. « J'aurais peut-être dû dormir un peu plus hier soir… »

« En tout cas c'est gentil d'être venu me chercher… »

« En fait j'étais venu t'attendre pour te faire peur quand tu sortais… mais tu as pris plus de temps que prévu et… » Natsu se gratta lascivement le nez, avant de sourire pleinement, comme il sait si bien le faire : « Enfin, c'est pas grave, on a qu'à courir et on y sera en un rien de temps ! »

« Tu connais le chemin ? » Fit Lucie, amusée.

« Eu… »

Grand moment de réflexion.

« Tu sais où on va au moins, n'est-ce pas ? » Lucie se pencha un peu vers le dragon slayer.

« Je sais que c'est pour la fête de la musique… mais là tout de suite j'ai… »

« Eh bien, mon pauvre, t'as vraiment pas de mémoire. On va au petit bar que Loki vient tout juste de découvrir ! Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas, il y a trois jours ? »

La tête de Natsu parut comme en ébullition pendant un moment. Il devait tenter de se rappeler de quelque chose de très, très, très lointain :

« Ah ! Oui ! Ça me revient ! Même que ça s'appelle _L'ange Exterminateur_, non ? »

« Touché ! » Fit Lucie toute souriante. (Quel nom quand même…)

« Allez, on y go ! » S'exclama Natsu, empoignant Lucie par la main et la faisant voler à travers les escaliers de la demeure tellement il trépigne de joie.

* * *

_Écouter : Thom Yorke With Bjork - I've Seen It All_

Tous deux courent avec bonheur dans les rues bruyantes de la ville.

Tout autour, des gens en groupes serrés se pressent les uns contre les autres. Les masses de corps s'entrechoquent et les verres en plastique s'écrasent au sol en crépitant. Des confettis volent au dessus de leur tête.

Lucie se sent tellement vivante à l'instant.

Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas prit ses talons. La course commence à lui faire mal au pieds.

A côté, Natsu court modérément, histoire que Lucie puisse suivre. De temps en temps, il lui jette des coups d'œil joyeux.

Quelle sensation… Et ce petit vent frais qui vient s'éclater contre son front en sueur. Des oiseaux qui s'envolent au loin. Un train là-bas qui part en éjectant des vagues de fumées ocre.

Les rues se colorent de taches magiques à mesure qu'ils avancent.

_« Yes… I've seen it all »_ se dit Lucie intérieurement.

Sur le chemin, les deux mages interrogent quelques personnes qui semblent tout à fait disponibles au travers de la masse le chemin pour trouver le bar.

Il doit être dans les huit heures dix et toute la ville semble s'être réunie dehors pour exploser en cœur.

Le temps respire autrement, comme en palpitations.

Les mains des deux amis ne se sont pas décollées. Même si Lucie trouve Natsu un peu idiot par moments, elle ne peut s'empêcher de voir en lui un certain charme. Il n'est pas si démesuré qu'il pourrait y paraître : il a une vraie personnalité, marquée certes, mais il est avant tout quelqu'un de simple, qui sait, comme elle, apprécier le moment présent.

Là justement, Natsu semble en transe, il regarde tout autour comme un animal transi de sensations.

Et bientôt, il a apparemment flairé quelque chose de différent, il sourit, il semble même se contracter en son fort intérieur, quelque chose se sert et sa poigne se fait plus rude autour de la paume de Lucie.

Il s'élance comme jamais, bientôt imité par Lucie qui reprend d'un coup une sorte de douce folie et ils parviennent tout deux en vue du bar.

_L'ange exterminateur._

* * *

La façade illumine le petit soir qui pointe ses ailes violettes.

Cela va être une nuit magnifique.

Devant l'établissement, c'est la cohue du samedi qui se termine, c'est la frénésie des barmans et des serveurs qui se croisent sans arrêt et se fondent en une machinerie infaillible. La musique bat son plein à l'intérieur et de nombreux habitants de Magnolia dansent déjà sur les pavés fleuris.

« Tu viens ? » S'exclame Natsu, voyant que Lucie s'attarde un peu sur les détails autour d'eux.

« Oui, oui ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Natsu culmine sur une table, renversant des ramequins et quelques verres au passage.

« Mon flair ne m'a pas trompé, je savais que t'étais là, s'pece de **p'tit suisse** ! » Rugit Natsu du haut de son estrade.

« Oh… Mais qui voilà ? Notre **bête** préférée… » Enchaîne l'autre jeune homme, s'accoudant avec indifférence à la table.

A ces côté, la jeune Lisanna trépigne d'impatience de voir les deux autres arriver, aussi elle se lève et viens embrasser Natsu sur la joue, se tenant sur la pointe des pieds, tout en haut, perchée sur la table.

« Descendez de là vous-deux, on va se faire gronder sinon… » Dit Lucie.

« Parce que je suis là, c'est ça ? » La voix amusée d'Erza fait se retourner tous les autres mages réunis.

« Erza ! Tu es venue ! » S'exclame Lucie.

« Et pourquoi pas ? il faut bien profiter de cette belle soirée, non ? La guilde est tranquille en ce moment. »

« Allez, asseyez-vous et commandez ce qui vous plaît, Loki a dit qu'il nous payait l'addition ce soir ! » Dit Lisanna, descendant de la table avec Natsu.

« Vrai de vrai ? » Demande Gray, souriant légèrement.

« Ça veut dire qu'on peut manger tout ce qu'on veut gratos ! Yiha ! » Cri Natsu.

« Ohla, du calme, je vous rappelle qu'on est dans un bar, normalem… » Remarqua Lucie.

« Mais moi je vois_ Salade_ et même M_enu de l'exterminateur. _Ça veut bien dire qu'on peut manger ! » S'amusa le mage de glace, faisant un clin d'œil à la salamandre.

« Alors soit, mais moi je prendrais juste une bière ». Fit Erza, attendant que les autres prennent commande.

« Pour moi, ça sera une salade et un _Mojito _! » Dit Lisanna.

« Un_ Monaco_ pour moi ! » Ajouta Lucie.

« Et vous les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous prenez ? » Demanda Erza avec une once de menace dans sa voix.

« Oh... On va… » Les deux ne savaient pas trop quoi prendre à l'instant. « Je vais attendre que le serveur apporte la carte des cocktails tiens ! » Dit Gray. « Idem ! » renchérit Natsu, sauvé par la spontanéité de l'autre mage.

« Bande de **moules**, vous pouvez même pas choisir… » Soupira Erza.

« C'est toi la **moule** oh ! » S'exclama Natsu.

« Eh ! C'est pas l'heure de chahuter ! » Remarqua Gray.

« Bien raison ! » Ajouta finalement Lucie.

Aussi, elle alla prendre les commandes de tout le monde au comptoir. En chemin, les regards complices de quelques personnes la firent un peu frémir. C'est vrai qu'elle s'était mise sur son trente et un et que pourtant, personne ne semblait l'avoir réellement remarqué…

« _Téquila_ ! » S'exclamèrent des gens dans le fond de la grande pièce.

* * *

Lucie était décidée : le premier homme qui lui ferait un compliment ce soir aurait droit à un rencart avec elle… C'était décidé ! Oui.

* * *

Aussi, elle revint à table après avoir emporté la carte des cocktails. Elle vint se placer en face d'Erza, Natsu et Lisanna, juste à côté de Gray qui avait commencé une compétition de bras de fer avec la Samandre.

« Oh toi la banquise ambulante, je vais te faire avaler du piment ce soir si tu perds ! » Provoqua le mage de flammes.

« Pari tenu tête de pétard ! En attendant, c'est moi qui gagne ! »

« Eh vous deux, calmez-vous un peu, on entend que vous à la ronde ! » Fit Lucie.

« Moi je parie sur Gray ! » Dit tranquillement Erza.

« Natsu ! Natsu ! » Encouragea Lisanna en tapant des mains.

« Ahh ! » Cria Natsu de rage, avant de taper énergiquement la bras de Gray contre la table.

« Merde ! »

« Hahaha ! Je t'ai battu Sorbitol ! A toi les plaisirs du piment vert mexicain ! J'en ai rapporté et t'as intérêt à en prendre avec ce que tu vas manger ! » S'écria le dragon slayer.

Gray frottant son bras avec peine : « T'as brûlé ma main, évidement que j'ai relâché ma puissance ! Baka ! »

« Redis un peu pour voir ! »

« Tricheur de mes couilles ! » Ajouta le mage de glace, qui rapprochait dangereusement sa tête de l'autre.

« Oh toi ! »

« Eh ! Asseyez-vous les deux énergumènes ! » Prévenu la prêtresse.

* * *

Tirés hors de leur petit jeux, les deux jeunes mages se regardèrent alors un instant, face à face, comme troublés par le visage de l'autre, avant de violemment se repousser :

« Ah ! Assis-toi, crétin d'allume-feu ! »

« Toi assieds-toi, Sorbitol ! »

« Natsu… Tu sais bien que le Sorbitol, c'est un médicament, ce n'est pas une insulte… » Remarqua Lucie, amusée et atterrée à la fois.

« Je sais bien, mais ça lui va bien je trouve ! » Dit le mage de feu en riant.

Gray regardait encore le dragon salyer.

Un soupçon de chaleur lui parcourant le cœur.

« En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente qu'on soit tous réunis ! » Dit fièrement la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs.

« Il manque du monde, mais c'est bien d'êtres déjà cinq. » Acquiesça Lucie.

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser… » Dit Gray, un peu perdu.

Et aussitôt, un grand serveur à l'allure un peu imposante apporta le dû de chacun, déposant les boissons et la salade sur la table.

« Natsu, Gray, c'est le moment de commander vos boissons ! »

« Oh merde… »

« On n'a pas eut le temps de jeter un œil aux cartes… » Admis gray, cherchant compulsivement dans le bout de carton ce qui pourrait lui convenir.

« Ces messieurs désirent ? » Demanda le serveur impatient.

« Deux secondes ! » Précisa le draongslayer, tirant la carte des cocktails vers lui.

Les deux mages commençaient à se battre à qui aurait la carte. Il la prenait l'un après l'autre avec une violence de plus en plus débridée.

« Eh ! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire _partager _? » Demanda Lucie atterrée.

Lisanna riait de bon cœur à voir les deux mages se disputer un morceau de carton.

« Bon faut vous décider les gens ! » Insista le serveur.

« Je vais prendre une _1664_ ! » Finit par lâcher Gray, laissant la carte dans les mains de Natsu.

Ce dernier, qui tenait encore la carte avec fermeté, se retrouva propulsé en arrière d'un coup et sa tête vint violemment cogner contre le bois du mur derrière lui.

« Ah ! Salaud ! Tu vas me payer ça ! » Dit-il alors, se frottant douloureusement la tête.

« Tais-toi donc et commande Natsu ! » Fit Erza.

« Oui, meurt en silence Natsu… » Ajouta Gray en souriant grandement devant le jeune mage qui se tenait la tête tragiquement. « Tu n'as rien, faut pas charrier ».

« Oh toi… Je… je vais prendre comme lui ! Je m'en fiche ! » Dit enfin Natsu.

« Très bien… » Dit le serveur excédé, arrachant avec jalousie la carte des cocktails des mains de Natsu et se retirant aussi vite qu'il était venu.

« Quelle histoire… Tout ça pour une boisson… » Constata Lisanna.

« C'est sûr que certains manquent un peu de manières ici… » Glissa Lucie.

« Bon ! Tous ces verres me donnent soif là ! On attend les garçons ou on trinque maintenant ? » Demanda Erza.

« Pourquoi toujours trinquer ? » Demanda Gray.

« Parce qu'on célèbre un jour bien spécial ! » Dit Erza.

« C'est la fête de la musique pardi ! » S'exclamèrent Lisanna et Lucie en se trémoussant joyeusement sur les banquettes rouges.

« Vous avez intérêt à nous attendre ! » Menaça Natsu, encore peiné par sa bosse au crâne.

« Ah ! Moi je propose que l'on trinque d'abord entre filles ! » Dit Erza, se levant avec panache.

« Bonne idée ! »

« Je te suis à cent pour cent ! » Dit Lucie, se levant à son tour.

Les trois filles se sourient mutuellement avant de trinquer les verrines.

« _A la musique !_ » Dit Lucie.

«_ Aux fêtes entre amis !_ » S'écria Lisanna.

« _A l'amour_ » Termina Erza.

Le regard amusé de Lucie vint se perdre dans celui de la belle Titianna.

Un instant, on aurait dit que les gens lévitaient dans la salle, le temps s'était figé.

Mais c'était son compter la force qu'Erza avait mit dans le geste, galvanisée par l'ambiance et la soirée qui s'annonçait : elle avait frappé avec tant de puissance que les verres des trois filles s'étaient presque aussitôt brisé en une centaine de débris.

« Oh… Non… » Fit tristement Lucie.

« Oua, quelle force Erza… ! » Fit, médusée, la petite Lisanna.

« On est pas les seuls à ne pas bien se tenir ici ! » Remarqua Natsu en tirant la langue.

Gray changea alors de place et vint se coller au dragon salyer, l'air de rien :

« Grr, elles se foutent de notre gueule, mais si on était autant de mecs que de filles, ça serait différent… » Dit-il à l'oreille de l'autre.

Se faisant, les corps des deux hommes se touchèrent un long instant, laissant l'autre mage incrédule, un peu perdu dans ses pensées et l'atmosphère du lieu.

Décidément… la soirée risquait d'être pleine de surprises…

_**OOO**_


	2. La fonte des glaces

**Coucou, la soirée continue ! Merci déjà à Fairy Ice Fairy et GrayFullbuster2a pour leur retours ;)**

**Bonne fête à tous les musicos et à tous les adorateurs de Fairy Tail !**

* * *

Peu après l'entrechoquement fatal des verres, le serveur revint avec les commandes Natsu et Gray. En voyant tout le bordel que la petite famille Fairy Tail venait de causer, il fit une mine monstrueuse et Erza lui expliqua avec un regard tout aussi noir – dans une sorte de langue qu'eux seuls devaient comprendre – qu'il fallait qu'il leur serve à nouveau des boissons.

Le serveur s'exécuta alors avec ennui et se retira vite vers le comptoir.

« Ouah… quelle force de persuasion » Avoua Lisanna, maintenant assise à côté de Lucie.

En face d'elles, Gray, Natsu et Erza qui venait à peine de se rassoir.

« On va enfin pouvoir boire ! » S'écria Natsu, levant son verre.

« Eh ! Si on trinquait… _nous deux_ je veux dire. » Fit Gray, le sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Pas question ! Vous allez nous attendre maintenant ! » Ordonna Lucie. « Et puis reviens à côté de moi Gray ! Tu chamboules nos placements là ! »

« Pourquoi on aurait pas le droit de trinquer entre mecs, hein ? » S'amusa le mage de glace. « Depuis quand les filles auraient droit et pas nous ? »

« C'est pas pareille… » Dit la blonde, plus trop sûre d'elle.

« Après tout, ils ont bien le droit ! » Dit Lisanna en souriant pleinement.

« Je veux bien pour les embêter, mais… A quoi on peut trinquer ? » Demanda Natsu, l'air agars.

« Euh… Bonne question… » Murmura Gray.

Grand moment de réflexion partagé.

Gray, intérieurement, voudrait s'écrier comme Erza « _A l'amour_ », mais en trinquant là tout de suite avec l'autre, ça ferait pas un peu bizarre, non ?

La salamandre finit par lancer un joyeux :

« Triquons à la fonte des glaces ! »

Un instant, l'autre mage ne comprit pas ce que la salamandre avançait, puis le verre de la Salamandre vint entrechoquer le siens et il avala sa salive avec difficulté… sentant quelque chose changer d'un coup.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire cet abrutis ? _La fonte des glaces_… Dans son imagination, Gray commençais à entrevoir des choses pas très catholiques qu'il essaya tout de suite de chasse de son esprit.

_Merde…_

« Eu… Gray ? » Demanda, pesque inquiete, Erza.

« Oui ! Hem… » Se reprit le mage aux cheveux sombres.

« Haha, mon pauvre Gray, je parie que tu ne tiendras pas avec tout le piment que je vais te faire avaler ! Ah ça ! Tu vas fondre s'pece de _Mont Blanc_ ! »

Gray rit alors intérieurement, ayant cru à une sorte d'allusion étrange que Natsu aurait pu placer. Mais c'était bien encore une de ses idiotes provocations…

_Ah… Au moins, il met l'ambiance_. Se dirent en même temps Gray et Lucie.

De son côté, la constellationniste regardait le jeune dragon slayer en face d'elle avec des sentiments mêlés. Son sourire, si naturel, si franc… Lucie trouvait le mage beau tout à coup. Et en même temps, elle fut surprise de voir Gray et lui s'entendre tout à coup si bien.

_Les gens changent dans ce genre de soirée._

« A quoi tu trinques baka !? » Lança Natsu, regardant plein de reproches son voisin de gauche.

« Je… Je bois à… »

Décidément, il ne savait vraiment pas dire. C'est vrai après tout, que dire en face d'un dragon slayer survolté et surtout, d'autant d'amis qui vous écoutent autour.

« Je trinque à _la fonte des glaces _aussi… On verra bien ! » Lança finalement avec fierté la mage.

« Ça marche l'exhibitionniste, on tente le coup ! » Répondit avec un sourire couard l'autre jeune homme.

« Alors un _Mojito_, _Un Monaco_ et une bière blonde. » Lança alors avec une grande lascivité le même serveur, revenu du comptoir avec deux plateaux.

« Oui, c'est ici ! » Déclara fièrement Lisanna.

« On va enfin pouvoir manger ! » S'écria Erza en levant deux fourchettes qui d'un coup dévoilait qu'elle avait littéralement _la dalle._

« Bonne appétit tout le monde ! » Dit Lucie.

« Bonne appétit ! » Renchérirent Lisanna et Erza.

« Bfof apfphi ! » Mâchonna Natsu qui avait déjà commencé à piquer dans la salade de Lisanna.

« Eh ! Mais c'était sensé être ma salade ! Idiot ! » Lança la jeune mage en robe blanche.

Gray rit à la tête de Lisanna qui semblait vraiment vexée, avant de se prendre un violent coup de pieds sous la table de la part de Lisanna.

« Eh ! C'est pas moi qui mange ta salade je te signale ! »

« Bon, faut vraiment que je vous raconte un truc les amis… » Fit Lucie avec un grand sourire.

* * *

« Pourquoi je sens que c'est pas un truc sympa ? » Glissa Gray.

« Tais-toi la glaçon et laisse-la finir. » Dit Erza.

« Eh ! Ne me pique pas mes répliques toi ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si tu me vole mes insultes. »

« Chuut ! » Lança Lisanna qui donna un autre coup de pieds, cette fois au dragon salyer qui tressaillit sous le choc.

Lucie était ravie de voir tout ce beau monde s'agiter autour d'elle. Bientôt, les visages tantôt intrigués, tantôt inquiets de ses amis se fixèrent sur elle :

« Bien… Hier soir j'ai eu un rêve un peu bizarre… Je savais bien que c'était la fête de la musique ce soir… Et je crois que j'ai eu une sorte de vision… En rêve… »

« C'est quoi ces histoires ? » Demanda Natsu.

« Depuis quand les constellationniste peuvent prédirent l'avenir ? » Dit Lisanna, surprise.

« Ils ne peuvent pas. » Affirma Erza. « Tu as simplement anticipé ce qui se passerait… »

« Non, je n'ai pas vu ce qui allait se produire, mais disons que mes esprits sont venus à moi et qu'ils m'ont parlé… »

« Ça par contre, c'est déjà plus plausible… » Avoua Gray.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit Lucie ? » Demanda, toute impatiente, la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent.

« Ils m'ont dit que… que cette soirée serait forte en émotion… Et… »

Toutes les oreilles étaient tendues vers les fines lèvres de la blonde, comme s'il elle allait effectivement prédire quelque chose.

Erza surtout, concentrée sur elle, souriait pleinement, voyant son ami tout à coup si entreprenante, sûre d'elle.

« … Et que des liens uniques se liraient ce soir même. » Finit-elle par dire sous un silence général du bar – comme si le monde entier s'était arrêté de respirer à l'instant.

« Sérieux ? » Demanda Gray, soudain crédule.

« C'est merveilleux ! » S'exclama Lisanna, tapant des mains. « Mirajane aurait dû venir ! Elle qui adore les histoires de couples ».

« Mais je n'en sais pas plus… Les esprits semblaient assez remués hier soir. »

Lucie se tourna vers la mage de flammes. Elle attendait qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il parle enfin, depuis tout à l'heure il gambergeait dans son coin.

Quand Natsu réalisa que Lucie le regardait, il prit une mine gênée et se gratta le nez une nouvelle fois :

« Alors t'entends des voix Lucie maintenant ? » Dit-il timidement. « T'es bizarre des fois, tu sais ? »

« Mais c'est toi qui est bizarre ! » S'écria Lucie, soudain vexée comme un pou.

« Ohohoh ! Du calme les lapins ! On va gentiment boire nos verres et apprécier la soirée, Ok ? »

« Oui madame ! » Dit avec ferveur Lisanna.

* * *

_Ecouter : Mr Oizo – Bonhomme_

Alors que le silence venait à peine de se faire, quelque chose vint troubler la douce quiétude de Gray.

Il buvait tranquillement son verre, et sentit contre son pied droit, quelque chose venir se coller, petit à petit, lentement, un pied bien humain approcher, comme incertain du mouvement à opérer.

Il _remontait, remontait, remontait_ le long de sa jambe, c'était très précis maintenant et le bas du pantalon de Gray s'élevait dans un long mouvement.

Il se mit alors à trembler légèrement sous l'effet du contact et, frémissant un peu, regarda avec inquiétude les visages autour de lui :

Lisanna, juste en face de lui, les yeux plantés dans les siens, souriant pleinement.

A côté d'elle, Lucie, qui ne le regardait que par intermittence.

Il tourna la tête à sa droite pour voir Natsu, qui buvait calmement son verre.

Plus loin encore, Erza qui souriait en fermant les yeux.

_Qui ça pouvait être ? _

Une goutte de sueur dévala la tempe de plus en plus chaude du mage de glace.

Le contact se faisait avec plus de précision encore.

Le pied se frottait carrément à sa jambe, avec une audace déconcertante.

_Merde ! Qui ça pouvait être ?_ _En tout cas, c'était pas Erza, elle était trop loin… Il restait donc Lisanna et son regard étrange, Lucie et… _ _Natsu ?_

Mais alors qu'il commençait à réellement trouver la situation gênante, la voix de Lisanna vint interrompre les mouvements sous la table :

« Bon, puisque Natsu continue de piquer dans ma salade et que j'y ai presque pas touché, je vais aller en chercher une autre ! »

« Attends ! » Fit Natsu, voulant peut-être se faire pardonner. « Tu pourrais demander un autre menu s'il te plaît ? » Ah bah non…

« Soit, mais ne t'empiffre pas ! » Avertit Lisanna avant de partir.

« Oh, mais ce n'est pas pour moi ! » Et Natsu lança un regard maléfique à Gray qui se trouvait dans un état de tétanie sévère.

_Merde… Je crois que je suis en train de bander là…_ Se disait-il alors.

* * *

Il prit sa tête entre ses mais et soupira longuement, avant de se redresser un peu et de tenter d'agir normalement.

_Il faut penser à autre chose… Penser à autre chose…_

Pas facile cela dit…Avec ce qui venait de se passer.

_Bois ! Oui, bois, ça va te calmer ! _

Lisanna revint vite avec le serveur à ses côtés, visiblement plus qu'éreinté par tous les récents événements :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut encore ? » Demanda-t-il avec le ton de l'anéantissement total.

« Une autre salade s'il vous plaît ! » Dit Lisanna.

« Et un menu _Exterminateur machin chouette_ ! » Dit Natsu tout joyeux.

« Peut-être qu'on va enfin tous pouvoir manger sereinement ici. » Dit pensivement Lucie, un petit sourire se dessinant sur sa bouche.

C'est vrai après tout, ils sont bruyants, mais Lucie les aime tellement, ses amis de Fairy Tail et plus encore.

Elle regarde Natsu avec insistance à ce moment même. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas remarqué, mais elle l'observe de plus en plus souvent.

_Natsu… Tu es vraiment trop innocent à ce point de vue là…_

_Pense à autre chose bordel ! Pense à autre chose ! _Implorait Gray à lui-même.

Le pied de tout à l'heure (enfin, en tout cas, il espérait que c'était le même !) était en train de continuer ses attouchements assez peu convenus.

_Merde… Dans quelle situation je me suis embarqué _

_Qui ça peut être ? _

_C'est mon pied droit, donc… Et…_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout le serveur à la fin ? »

Lisanna se leva d'un coup et alla chercher le type plus loin.

Alors que Gray avait sentit comme un relâchement, les assauts continuèrent de plus belle et un grand frisson le prit dans tout le corps.

Et alors que ça ne pouvait pas empirer, Lucie se leva à son tour en déclarant :

« Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes les gens, je reviens ! »

Gray se figea sur place.

« Dit Gray, tu veux pas arrêter de me faire du pied s'il te plaît ? »

* * *

C'était Natsu, ce foutu Natsu qui venait de lui demander ça.

_Que… Qu'es-ce que ce crétin venait de dire ? _

_Comment il pouvait être aussi naturel… ? _

_Alors même qu'il est en train de me chauffer ?_

Gray ne répondit rien et, se tournant vers Natsu, lui lança un regard des plus inquiets.

L'autre lui sourit et bientôt la voix du serveur qui revenait, presque poussé par Lisanna se fit entendre :

« J'apporte vos plats… Bon appétit… » Dit-il avec la plus grande des désolations.

«_ Haha ! A table pour de bon _! » Chanta Lisanna. Gray était toujours fixé sur le dragon slayer.

« Allez Gray ! » Lança Natsu, plaçant une assiette garnie de tranches de viande appétissantes.« Il est temps d'honorer ton pari Sorbitol ! »

Gray regarda la nourriture et alors qu'il sentait quelque chose se détendre (et son érection entêtante enfin partir), il ressentit un pied s'écraser sur le sien avec force.

« Ah putain ! Natsu… » Gémit-il.

« Voilà l'accompagnement ! » Et le dragon Slayer sortit une petite bouteille toute verte qui sentait, même aux narines peu sensibles de Gray, une odeur assez atroce.

Natsu versa avec une précision étonnante deux gouttes dans le plat et mélangea le tout. « Avec ça, tu vas couler comme de l'eau ! » Avança-t-il, tout fier.

Gray se sentait complètement acculé. (et non pas autre chose _Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs!_)

Et il fallait bien sûr que les autres le regardent avec l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire de sa souffrance. Non, ils voulaient plutôt qu'il souffre, encore, encore.

Deux gouttes après tout c'était pas si terrible, non ?

_Non ?_

« Alors… On se débine ? » Demanda Erza.

Gray regarda une dernière fois ses amis, avant de se munir de ses couverts et de prier intérieurement pour que tout se passe bien – il fit même un adieu mental à toutes les choses qu'il aimait (_Amen_) – pour enfin porter à son palet un premier morceau de viande.

« Eh surtout, n'en perd pas la moindre bouchée… » Ajouta le dragon slayer, plus sadique que jamais.

_Pourquoi j'ai une érection, bordel ?_


	3. La puissance du piment Mexicain

**SUITE ET BIENTÔT FIN DE LA SOIRÉE ;)**

**Ze vous souhaite un super weekend !**

* * *

Natsu regarda avec la plus grande joie l'autre mage avaler la mixture étrange qui lui avait généreusement assaisonné.

Et bientôt, le visage dubitatif de Gray se changea : une expression d'horreur apparue. Il se révulsa et grimaça de tout son corps :

« Ahh, mais c'est quoi ce truc immonde ? »

Natsu commença alors à rire d'une grande puissance, rejetant plusieurs fois sa tête en arrière, limite à se cogner de nouveau le crâne.

De larges gouttes de sueur dévalaient les joues du mage de glace et ses yeux se plissaient sous la chaleur de son corps.

« C'est beaucoup… trop… fort… » Murmurait-il.

« Tu l'auras cherché en tout cas ! » Dit gaiement Erza.

« Allez ! Tu dois le finir ce plat maintenant ! Jusqu'à la dernière miette j'ai dis ! » Insista Natsu, prenant même la fourchette de Gray et piquant dans un morceau de viande.

« Non, attends, pas tout de suite ! » Dit Gray qui peinait à respirer normalement.

Lisanna gloussait doucement, observant Natsu faire l'avion avec la fourchette pour la présenter à la bouche de l'autre mage.

Lucie, elle, était tantôt amusée, tantôt presque embêtée de voir le mage de flamme aussi confiant.

_A quoi tu joues, Natsu ? _

Ce dernier appuya les pointes du couvert contre les lèvres de Gray qui écumait sous l'effet de la brûlante substance qui dévalait sa gorge.

_Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, là ?_

Et l'autre tête à flamme qui n'arrêtait pas de rire, forçant sa bouche.

Gray ouvrit à doucement ses lèvres et Natsu paru cette fois se calmer et faire doucement glisser le métal contre sa langue.

A l'instant, peut-être que les autres n'avaient pas encore remarqué, mais Gray regarda l'autre mage avec un air ahuri, presque fasciné.

_Arrête ça la Salamandre, je vais plus pouvoir tenir !_

Mais l'autre lui souriait toujours plus :

« Ahah, voilà qui est bien ! Tu vas devoir finir tout ça ! Maintenant !»

Gray avala ardument la suite, sentant son cou en ébullition et ses mains devenir moites.

Et en même temps, il sentait de nouveau le pied sous la table venir le taquiner.

S'en était trop !

Gray éructa et se leva, manquant de renverser la table et tout ce qu'il y avait avec.

« Désolé ! ... Toilettes ! »

Puis il s'extirpa de la table comme il pu, trébuchant même.

« Eh ! On avait un pari ! C'est pas du jeu ! » S'enquit Natsu.

« Gray a bien droit d'aller aux petits coins » Remarqua Lisanna.

« Pas sans avoir tout manger ! Je suis sûr qu'il va en profiter pour recracher ! »

Aussi Natsu se leva, prêt à partir à la poursuite du glaçon sur pattes, mais il fut vite arrêté par Lucie qui lui prit la manche :

« Eh, tu vas pas le suivre aux toilettes quand même ? Tu vois bien qu'il en peut plus de toi? »

« Ah, vraiment… ? » Natsu se calma net.

« C'est vrai que t'es quand même assez insistant avec cette histoire. » Soupira Erza.

« Moi j'admire la résistance de Gray en tout cas ! » Glissa Lisanna. « Tu devrais lui faire tes excuses quand il reviendra… »

« Quelles excuses ? On avait juste un pari ! »

« Bref, vous réglerez vos histoires stupides entre vous. J'aimerais bien un peu de calme en attendant ! » Dit Lucie.

Natsu, sentant les reproches de la constellationniste, se posa sur la banquette et eut soudain une idée :

* * *

« Eh, dis Lucie… Tu penses pas que tu pourrais nous jouer quelque chose ? Après tout, c'est la fête de la musique ce soir ! »

« C'est vrai ! Tu as bien un esprit qui peut chanter si je ne m'abuse. » Remarqua Lisanna.

« Ton esprit qui se nomme Lyra, avec sa jolie harpe. » Enchaîna Erza.

« Ah… Oui pourquoi pas… Mais pas ici alors… Il y a trop de bruits ! Allons plus loin. »

« Pourquoi aller plus loin ? Il suffit de faire dégager tous ces gens qui font trop de bruit ! » S'écria Erza en se levant.

« **Hophophop** ! Non, tu vas pas faire fuir tous ces gens quand même ? On va gentiment aller plus loin… Là où il y a moins de bruit ! D'accord ? »

Lucie tenait fermement la main de la prêtresse dans la sienne.

« Bon, très bien… » Fit pensivement Erza.

« Pourquoi faut encore bouger ? » Se plaignait Natsu.

« Et faut pas attendre l'autre avant de partir ? »

« Avance ! Il ne retrouvera quand il sera sortit des toilettes ! » Dit Erza en marchant à vive allure, talonnée par Lucie.

Lisanna prit le bras de Natsu et l'entraîna un peu moins vite :

« Alors comme ça, on ne peut rien faire sans son petit Gray, pas vrai ? »

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles toi ? » Natsu fronça largement les sourcils.

« Allez, je sais qu'il se passe un truc entre vous… ça crève les yeux… de plus en plus. » Et Lisanna fit un clin d'œil au mage de flammes. Natsu contracta son visage et un frisson lui parcouru le dos :

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Y'a vraiment rien du tout ! » Et il secouait la tête et ses mains pour dire non, une goutte de sueur descendant sa tempe.

« N'empêche, tu aurais pu m'en parler ! Je pensais qu'on était amis d'enfance toi et moi ! » Lança la petite mage.

« Que… Mais puisque je te dis que tu te fais des idées ! Comment tu veux que moi et ce… » Natsu se mit à respirer par saccades et il finit par se prendre la tête. « Ah… merde ! Je sais pas de qui m'arrive ce soir, j'ai l'impression devenir dingue ! »

« Moi je sais ce qui se passe… » Lisanna lui fit un clin d'œil. « Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais profiter de la soirée pour lui avouer ce que tu ressens ! »

« Mais comment tu veux que j'avoue un truc que je ne sais même pas ?! Je crois que c'est l'alcool qui me monte à la tête ! » Fit péniblement le dragon slayer, s'épongeant le front.

Lisanna sourit simplement :

« Je crois que c'est plutôt l'alcool qui te fait prendre conscience de tes sentiments, tête de nœuds ! » Et elle donna un coup dans le dos du jeune mage avant de l'entraîner plus loin.

Erza et Lucie s'étaient assises dans un recoin tranquille du bar, un peu insonorisé. Au dessus de leurs têtes, de larges frondes de fougères poussaient délicatement.

« C'est chouette par ici… » Dit Lisanna.

On n'entendait seulement un vague chahut plus loin, mais il suffisait de se concentrer sur le nouveau décor et l'on pouvait oublier tout le bruit autour. C'était une sorte de petit havre.

* * *

Lisanna s'assit à côté de Lucie. En face, Natsu hésita avant de rejoindre Erza.

Il restait donc une place au fond, sur la largeur de la table, place que tout le monde réservait donc au mage de glace.

« Il sera très bien là-bas, au moins, on pourra tous le voir manger son plat. » Fit remarquer la mage à la chevelure flamboyante.

« Mince, j'y pense ! » Natsu se redressa. « Les plats, on a oublié de les emporter ! »

« Laisse, je vais appeler le serveur ! » Interrompit Erza qui siffla énergiquement pour que le serveur rapplique.

Une fois de plus, il s'exécuta avec la même tête d'enterrement.

« Décidément, on ne le ménage pas ce soir… » Fit remarquer Lisanna, toute souriante.

« Il m'obéit… Je l'ai à l'œil ! Mais il pourrait faire l'effort de sourire ! On n'est pas si désagréable que ça quand même ! » Rouspéta la prêtresse.

« Bon, tu nous joues quelque chose Lucie. ? »

« Oui, allez ! »

« Attendez, il faut que j'invoque Lyra d'abord, et je ne sais pas si c'est son jour le samedi… »

« Pas grave, elle peut bien se déplacer pour ce soir, non ? » Natsu avait l'air de vraiment vouloir entendre.

« C'est la fête de la musique après tout… » Ajouta Erza.

« Bon… Je vais lui demander… Un instant alors. »

Lucie se concentra et sortit une petite clef argenté de son trousseau.

« Alors, vous ne m'attendez pas pour finir ? » Les têtes se retournèrent vers Gray qui semblait tout d'un coup en pleine forme.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fais Sorbitol ? J'espère que t'as pas recraché le piment ! »

« T'inquiète pas… J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air. » La voix de Gray était lente et solennelle.

« Bois ta propre glace s'pece de mauviette ! » Natsu regarda avec un certain amusement l'autre s'assoir en bout de table.

A ce même instant, le serveur déposa le plat de viande devant la figure de Gray.

Natsu observa avec attention le visage de son coéquipier, tentant de voir s'il allait se décomposer devant le plat épicé.

Mais non, au contraire, l'autre ne bronchait pas, il souriait même, il souriait d'une façon assez provocatrice.

_Tu peux pas test mon pauvre Gray… Ce piment c'est du sérieux ! T'as un pari à honorer !_

« Bon, un peu de silence les gens… Lyra va arriver d'un instant à l'autre. » Avertit la constellationniste.

« Chouette ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas entendue. » Dit Lisanna, toute joyeuse.

Cette dernière faisait d'ailleurs des signes bizarres à Natsu depuis tout à l'heure.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut me dire celle-là ?_

Natsu regardait Lisanna parler dans le vide un moment, puis faire semblant de rougir, et enfin faire comme si elle embrassait quelqu'un. Le tout, mimant même un cœur qui bat avec ses mains.

Le dragon slayer eut un rictus, avant de faire des grands signes pour que Lisanna s'arrête tout de suite.

Gray, qui avait remarqué plus ou moins leur manège était un peu confus :

« Dites, à quoi vous jouez, les deux amoureux là ? »

« Quoi ? » Firent-ils tous deux en cœur.

« Chut là-bas, la musique arrive ! »

En effet, galvanisant l'attention de tous les convives attablés sous les fougères, une lueur bleutée apparue lentement et bientôt, la jeune fille avec ses belles ailes blanches et son petit bonnet prit place face à tout le monde, tenant fermement sa harpe dorée.

« Quelle est belle… » Fit pensivement Erza. « Bien, il faut que tu nous joue quelque chose ma chère Lyra ! » Dit tranquillement Lucie. La musicienne sourit grandement :

« Avec plaisir ! C'est un jour si particulier après tout ! » Elle fit une révérence.

« Je ferai tout mon possible pour vous faire plaisir ! »

« Oui... Si tu pouvais éviter de nous faire pleurer comme à chaque fois… » Dit Gray en souriant amèrement.

« Toi tu vas vraiment pleurer Sorbi ! T'as pas finis ton assiette ! »

« Ah, lâche moi un peu Natsu… Le temps qu'elle finisse sa chanson… » Sa voix était un peu étrange.

Et se faisant, Gray prit une bouchée du plat et mâcha lentement, sans pour autant tirer la moindre grimace.

_Pourquoi ça ne lui fait plus rien à ce glaçon sur pattes ? _ _Il se serait habitué au piment ?_

Même Natsu, qui supporte bien la chaleur, avait du mal à en manger son rien laisser paraître ! Alors Gray… ?

« Tu es prête Lyra ? » Demanda Lucie, confiante.

« Oui, je vais vous jouet un morceau que j'aime beaucoup et qui n'est pas triste… »

« Oui, joue-nous quelque chose de gaie tiens ! » S'enquit Erza.

« Oui ! Quelque chose de très gay ! » Ajouta Lisanna, accentuant largement le dernier mot.

Se faisant, elle sourit à Natsu qui eut une sorte d'absence. _Eh ? Elle vient de dire quoi Lisanna ?_

Se demanda le mage de glace.

_C'est moi ou… ?_

Mais la musique coupa court aux interrogations et les yeux se tournèrent vers la belle Lyra qui commençait à faire jouer de ses habiles doigts de fée sur la harpe.

* * *

_Bach Cello Suite Number 01 harp_

Les premières notes se perdaient dans l'air chaleureux du bar et faisait vibrer doucement les tympans des clients.

On eut dit l'écoulement d'un long fleuve, ou d'une cascade, ou encore…

_D'un glacier._

Gray sursauta en voyant que Natsu le regardait avec insistance.

Il détourna le regard, essayant de se concentrer.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive là ? _Se dit-il en même temps qu'Erza.

La prêtresse, de son côté, était charmée par la musique et fermait les yeux lentement.

Elle jurerait sentir la brise du large effleurer son front et ses cheveux.

_Que calme d'un coup._

A Fairy Tail ils sont bien bruyants, même elle doit l'être… Mais ça fait tellement de bien de se poser des fois, et de regarder une beauté pareille…

_Une belle blonde à portée de main…_

_Mais !_

Mais non ! Elle parlait de sa bière ! Elle avait prit une blonde… Bien sûr… Comme la fille en face d'elle… Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu… _Diantre !_ A quoi pense-t-elle d'un coup là ? C'est vrai que Lucie est si belle ce soir…

Et personne n'a fait de remarque pour l'instant… Elle qui est venue dans une petite armure légère, elle aurait pu quand même faire un effort et porter quelque chose de plus saillant !

Aussitôt, se laissant aller, elle changea en un rien de temps sa tenue.

Son armure s'évapora lentement dans l'air et elle se retrouva dans une robe verte et bleue magnifique qui descendait jusqu'à de hauts talons d'une grande classe.

Lucie ne pu s'empêcher de regarder avec admiration la prêtresse devant elle.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? _

Se répétait Gray intérieurement.

C'est la bière qu'il a bu tout à l'heure qui met Natsu dans cet état bizarre ?

Et pourquoi il se sent aussi étrange, lui aussi, depuis le début de la soirée ?

Chaque regard qu'il échange avec l'autre semble être chargé de quelque chose…

Natsu n'a plus sa tête d'idiot, ni d'innocent…

_Sérieusement…_

Lucie n'osait plus regarder Erza en face…

_Pourquoi elle me fixe comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ? Elle m'en veut ?_

La constellationniste avait beau s'imaginer toutes les hypothèses plausibles, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qui se tramait dans la tête de la prêtresse.

(Rires sadiques de l'auteur et d'Erza).

* * *

La musique prit alors fin.

Seule Lisanna, qui n'était pas complètement perdue dans ses pensées se mit à applaudir vivement :

« Bravo ! Bravo Lyra ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

La jeune musicienne sourit vaguement, avant de tirer une révérence et de demander timidement :

« Maîtresse ? Je n'ai pas été bien ce soir ? »

Lucie sursauta vivement, réveillant par la même occasion tous les autres de Fairy Tail qui était en un autre monde depuis quelques minutes.

Ils applaudirent à leur tour, tous gênés

. « Oui, oui ! Très bien Lyra ! Merci pour tout ! Tu es merveilleuse ! »

« Entendu ! A plus tard les amis ! »

Lança l'esprit avant de s'évaporer et de retourner dans sa clef.

« Elle a vraiment une belle voix. » Dit Erza.

« Ouais… » Firent en cœur Natsu et Gray.

« Eh arrête de répéter ce que je dis toi ! » S'exclama Natsu.

« Crétin… » Lança l'autre.

« Et finis ton assiette toi ! »

« Mais je l'ai presque finis regarde ! » Dit Gray, présentant une assiette quasi vide.

Natsu n'en revenait pas. Et Gray semblait aller très bien.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fais Gray… Je sais que tu as triché !_

Alors, dans un mouvement un peu maladroit, Natsu dressa son doigt vers le lointain et cria avec joie :

« Eh ! Regarde le serveur là-bas ! Gray ! C'est pas un cornet vanille-chocolat que je vois dans sa main par hasard ? »

Aussitôt, Gray se leva avec précipitation et couru vers le comptoir, comme si le paradis de trouvait devant lui.

Natsu ne pu s'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

Mais bien vite, il sortit de nouveau sa petite bouteille et la versa presque intégralement sur le peu de viande qui restait, avant de re-mélanger le tout.

Tout ça sous le regard complice de Lisanna, et celui, très inquiète de Lucie :

« Mais tu vas le tuer Natsu ! » S'alarma la blonde.

« Pas de soucis ! C'est une expérience très sérieuse ! »Natsu écumait d'impatience.

Bien vite, on entendit Gray se prendre une baffe de la part du serveur qui devait en avoir marre de se faire solliciter pour rien.

« Ouch ! Il s'en est prit une belle ! » Commenta Erza.

« Ça doit faire mal, le pauvre… » Lisanna rigolait avec insouciance.

_Décidément… ils sont trop ces deux là…_

Et le mage de glace revenait justement, tout penaud, se tenant la joue rougie par le la baffe.

« Tête à flammes… Je vais te refaire ta face ! » S'énerva Gray.

« Estime-toi heureux que le serveur ne t'es pas donné un vrai coup de poing ! » Remarqua Natsu. « Il sait comment traiter les princesses ! » Natsu se mit à rire de plus belle.

« T'as dis quoi l'allumette ? »

« Eh vous deux, pas de baston ce soir ! Il me semble avoir été asse claire, hein ? » Intervint Erza.

Gray se recula un peu et finit par se rassoir, serrant ses poings.

Et Natsu qui riait toujours…

Alors, dans un accès de rage, Gray saisit sa fourchette et rassembla tous les morceaux de viande qui restaient, avant de prendre le tout en bouche, défiant du regard la Salamandre.

_Mais ! Il est malade !_

Natsu se leva d'un coup, retenant la fourchette de Gray.

Mais c'était trop tard !

La nourriture était déjà dans sa bouche et bientôt, des fumées vertes s'en échappèrent.

C'était une vraie fournaise là-dedans. Il semblait même que le palet du pauvre mage fondait sur place.

Puis un cri déchirant se libéra de sa bouche en fusion :

« **AHHHHHHHHH !** »

Natsu ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'il se moque de l'autre ou qu'il l'aide, mais en tout cas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire grandement.

«** JE VAIS TE… TE TUER NATSUUUUUU !** » Et il s'empressa de prendre le peu de bière qui lui restait pour tenter de se soigner.

« Alors ? On fait le moins le malin l'esquimau ? »

Natsu finit par se marrer sans vergogne.

« Je vais te… ! » Répétait Gray.

« _**C'est ça la puissance du piment Mexicain !** _» S'écria Natsu, frappant son torse avec rage.

Et Gray partit aux toilettes de nouveau, en courant comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses. (Et ce n'est pas qu'une métaphore…).

Natsu n'en pouvait plus. Il se tordait dans tous les sens.

« Vous êtes pas possibles tous les deux » Erza finissait sa propre bière.

« Dites les amis, je me disais, on pourrait quitter la table et aller danser pour changer !

J'en ai marre de rester assise ! » « Bonne idée Lisanna ! » Lucie se leva presque tout de suite.

_C'est vrai, il fallait vraiment qu'elle danse !_

_Qu'elle danse avec quelqu'un de charmant._

Aussitôt, son regard se tourna sur Natsu. Mais le bougre était toujours en train de rire du malheur de son coéquipier :

« Haha, allez… Je crois que je vais aller aider Gray cette fois… » Il se leva et fit un petit signe en partant vers les toilettes. « On se retrouve sur la piste ? »

« Entendu ! » Fit Erza. « Vous venez les filles ? »

« Ouais ! » S'écria Lisanna.

Lucie, elle, détourna avec amertume son visage du dragon slayer et rejoignit ses deux amies vers la piste de dance.

_Ah… Mais quelle soirée…_

_ Peu importe, je danserai avec lui plus tard. _Se dit-elle.

_Est-ce que ça ferait bizarre si je dansais avec Lucie ? _Se demandait alors Erza.

Et pendant ce temps, Lisanna riait intérieurement :

_Je sens que la suite va être bien épicée… _

**_OOO_**


	4. L'Ultime silence temporisateur

_**Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic qui s'est un peu étendue finalement...**_

_**Désolé pour la petite attente, je passe actuellement mes derniers heures de cours :)**_

* * *

_Ecouter : Fritz Kalkbrenner - Wingman_

Erza conduisit ses deux comparses sur les bords de la piste où un bon paquet de monde dansait tranquillement. La musique était assez douce et entraînante.

Erza commença à se laisser aller avec bonheur au rythme, bientôt rejointe par Lisanna.

Lucie, de son côté, semblait rechercher quelqu'un de regard.

_Pourquoi je n'ai juste pas envie de danser maintenant ?_ S'exaspérait-elle.

« Je reviens les filles, j'ai besoin de boire un peu… » Dit-elle aux deux autres, se dirigeant vers le comptoir.

« De l'eau s'il vous plaît ! » Qu'elle demanda.

Il faisait chaud, de plus en plus chaud.

Lucie en avait un peu marre de toute l'agitation autour. Elle se sentait frustrée, même seule… Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Elle revoyait encore les regards que Natsu et Lisanna se faisaient tout à l'heure, et même… même ceux que la Salamandre lançait à Gray…

_Pourquoi je me sens mal d'un coup ?_

Lucie avait presque envie de foutre son verre d'eau en l'air et de crier.

_Je serais… jalouse ?_

Autour d'elle, des gens qui discutaient vivement, des conversations en pleine de rires, d'insultes, de soupirs, de claquement de mains ou encore de pleurs.

Les amitiés et les amours qui se font et se défont.

Lucie déplaça ses yeux le long du comptoir, jusqu'à tomber sur un jeune homme qui la regardait depuis un coin.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le gars leva son verre en sa direction, comme pour porter un toast et bu avidement.

Puis il fit signe avec sa main, lui demandant de le rejoindre.

Un instant, la constellationniste était tentée de venir vers lui.

_Quelqu'un semble enfin vraiment me remarquer._

Mais elle termina son verre d'une traite, sourit au jeune homme, puis alla rejoindre ses amies sur la piste.

Elle se mit sur un petit côté, et commença à se laisser gagner par la musique.

Elle voulait oublier.

Oublier tout le reste.

Juste danser et ressentir seulement les mouvements des autres corps autour.

Ses pieds et se tête sa balancèrent en rythme et elle finit par tourner même un peu sur elle-même.

Elle ressentit à nouveau une sorte de plénitude.

Si seulement ça pouvait durer.

Sa robe rouge se soulevait par moment, dans des petits tourbillons de brises de l'été. Les regards tout autour d'elle ne manquent pas de glisser sur ses fines jambes.

Elle se sentait si bien maintenant.

_Une deux, une deux._

Il ne manquerait plus qu'un grand dragon pour la soutenir… Rien que ça !

_Non ! _

_Concentre-toi._

_Sur tout le reste._

_Sur la danse._

Juste à côté, elle pu sentir la présence d'Erza et de Lisanna qui dansent maintenant avec aisance.

_Quand on fait abstraction de tous les autres autour, quand on a plus peur d'être ridicule, on peut danser sans hésiter._

Erza regardait la constellationniste depuis un long moment, en essayant de pas trop éveiller les soupçons.

C'est que, Lisanna, l'air de rien, avait vraiment un drôle de sourire.

_Est-ce qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose ?_

_Enfin_… pensa-t-elle.

_Lucie arrivait enfin à se mettre vraiment dans l'ambiance. C'était déjà ça._

« Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de regarder Lucie comme ça, Erza ? » Demanda Lisanna, toute maligne.

« Quoi ? » Erza se met d'un coup regarder ailleurs, gênée.

Voilà, elle voudrait que son corps ne la trahisse pas, mais dès qu'on parlait de ses sentiments, elle explosait intérieurement.

Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas juste être normale avec cette blonde ?

« Je… »

« Allez, danse plus près d'elle ! » Et Lisanna fit quelques pas en arrière, tout e, remuant ses mains sensuellement.

Elle finit par un clin d'œil.

_Merde ! Comment elle peut savoir ?_

_Je me suis fait repérer !_

Erza allait se mettre en mode _armure-me-dérage-pas _et revenir tranquillement à la table quand Lisanna, comprenant l'intention de la prêtresse, s'empara de son bras et la poussa violemment contre Lucie.

« Ah ! Qu'es-ce que tu fous ?! » S'écria Erza.

Elle se retrouva collée au dos de la constellationniste, le choc lui fit même pousser un petit cri (que nous connaissons tous) :

« Kya ! »

Lucie, surprise, se retourna, le bras levé prêt à frapper et une gueule furieuse :

« Roudoudjou ! Dégage s'pece de sale perv…. ! » Mais sa colère disparue toute suite quand elle vit Erza.

« Oh ! Excuse Erza, j'ai cru à un lourdaud qui voulait me draguer… »

« Ahaha » Erza rit très gênée. « Pas du tout enfin, je ne suis pas comme ça moi… »

« Hein ? » Lucie se gratta la tête, s'arrêtant de danser d'un coup.

« Eu… ça te dérange pas si on reste ensemble ? Comme ça, si quelqu'un t'embête, je pourrais lui casser la figure ! » La mage aux cheveux rouge prit une posture héroïque.

Lucie, un peu intimidée, accepta :

« Oui… au moins on me laissera tranquille… »

Erza continua donc de danser tout prêt de sa mage préférée, son corps par moment frôlant le sien. Chaque fois, elle pouvait sentir un peu plus la peau si douce de Lucie contre la sienne.

_Ah ! Si seulement je pouvais me changer en ce crétin de Natsu quelques secondes !_

_ Je suis sûre qu'elle danserait avec moi !_

Erza dansait avec une tête pathétique, entre gêne et tristesse.

_Je me sens seuuuuuule !_ Pensa-t-elle en pleurant abondamment.

« Ohoh ! Du calme Erza ! » S'écria Lisanna.

_Je ne la pensais pas si émotive !_

Lucie, toujours dos à Erza, fermait les yeux, tentant de chasser les images du dîner qui tournaient dans sa tête.

_Il faut vraiment que je pense à autre chose._

_Natsu et Gray… ? Impossible._

_Comment ça pourrait être possible ?_

* * *

**_Pendant ce temps là, aux toilettes du bar :P_**

Gray cracha l'eau qui lu restait dans la bouche.

« Ah… Putain de dragon slayer à la con ! » Qu'il répétait, s'épongeant le front avec l'eau du robinet.

Il releva la tête un moment vers le miroir, avant de faire une sale grimace.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça, imbécile ? »

Il se frotta la tête avec énergie.

« Depuis quand nos bastons ressemblent à ça ? » S'exclama-t-il.

« Depuis ce soir il me semble… »

Gray vit l'image de la touffe rose se dessiner derrière lui, tranquillement adossé à la porte des toilettes.

« Eh ! » Gray sursauta. « Tu m'as fait peur, baka ! »

« Excuse, prince de mes deux… » Et Natsu avança un peu avant de se retrouver à côté de Gray, lui aussi devant le miroir.

Tous deux face à la glace, se regardant par intermittences et Gray, toujours en pleine sudation (ah… ce piment mexicain…).

Natsu eut un petit rire devant le ridicule de la situation, mais l'autre se tourna d'un coup vers lui et le prit par son écharpe, avant de le plaquer contre la porte des toilettes.

« Ah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous Sorbi ? »

« _**Toi**_, qu'es-ce que tu fous ? »

« Hein ? C'est toi qui m'agresse ! » Se défendit l'autre, tentant de faire lâcher Gray.

« Depuis le début du dîner t'es en train de me faire des trucs chelous sous la table ! Et en plus tu me fais manger du piment à en mourir ?! T'es cramé de la tête ou quoi ? »

« Eh ! T'avais pas qu'à tricher ! »

« Moi ? »

« Ouais ! Si tu crois que j'ai pas vu ta petite astuce ? T'as fais un truc avec ta glace pour éviter de ressentir le goût et la chaleur ? Pas vrai ? »

Gray plissa le regard, avant de faire une grimace :

« Ouais… Mais t'avais pas à me faire avaler ça ! »

« On avait un pari, l'esquimau ! »

« Tu sais bien que je supporte pas la chaleur ! J'étais obligé de m'anesthésier la bouche pour pas brûler vivant tout à l'heure ! »

Petit silence.

Puis Natsu explosa de rire.

Il se mit à rire comme jamais.

Avec tellement de joie et de plaisir.

Juste pour se foutre de la gueule de cette banquise ambulante…

« C'est ça, vas-y… moque –toi… »

Mais Gray, voyant que son ami ne s'arrêtait plus, finit par sourire un peu, tout légèrement.

Il détendit son emprise sur l'écharpe de son rival.

« Mais ça explique pas tes jeux sous la table… »

Natsu essuyait une larme : « Oh… Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ? C'est toi qui me faisais du pied ! »

« Grrr, arrête de te foutre de moi, à cause de toi j… » Mais Gray s'arrêta net, ne sachant pas comment finir sa phrase…

« A cause de moi ? » Fit Natsu, haussant les sourcils.

« Je… Ah, oubli ! »

« A cause de… ? Tutut ! Finis ta phrase sorbi ! »

_Je suis tellement doué pour me mettre dans la merde, sérieux._

Gray, toujours collé au corps chaud de son adversaire, se sentait défaillir lentement.

Il respirait de plus en plus fort, et ses yeux se troublaient devant la mine intriguée de Natsu.

« A cause de toi je vais être malade, bordel ! » Et il se retira, évitant le regard de l'autre mage.

Le grand brun de mit à tousser plusieurs fois avec force. Aussitôt, Natsu perdit son sourire.

« Eh… ça va Gray ? »

Natsu hésita, puis fis quelques pas vers le mage de glace.

Ils étaient de nouveau face aux miroirs, Gray, la tête baissée, respirant profondément.

Natsu posa une main timide sur son épaule:

« J'suis désolé si je t'ai fais mal comme ça… »

« Non… t'inquiète… »

Gray tremblait tout légèrement.

« Bon… On retourne voir les autres ? » Proposa Natsu, regagnant un petit sourire.

Le dragon slayer commença à avancer vers la porte des toilettes, sa main toucha la poignée quand Gray, comme soudain réveillé, se redressa et vint se placer près de la porte, bloquant la main de Natsu.

« Non. » Dit-il froidement.

Natsu observa l'autre un petit moment.

Il remonta son regard depuis sa veste noire légèrement ouverte, dévoilant un haut de torse humide et un cou largement luisant, jusqu'à son visage fatigué.

_Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment de la fatigue ?_

_Il a l'air vraiment bizarre…_

Gray regarde enfin Natsu dans les yeux.

Un instant, il effleure par maladresse le pantalon de son ami.

A travers le tissu, il peut sentir quelque chose de dur.

Ça n'était rien qu'une seconde, mais Gray l'a sentie.

_Natsu…_

_Tu bandes mon très cher ?_

Mais Gray ne fait aucun mouvement…

Ils restent ainsi.

Quelques secondes.

* * *

_Beautiful rock music in the movie "ANATOMIE DE L'ENFER"_

Et d'un coup, simultanément, ils se collèrent violemment et se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Gray plaqua son coéquipier contre la porte des toilettes, avant de fermer le verrou dans un long mouvement sensuel.

Il bloqua ensuite les jambes du mage de feu avec ses genoux et vint sentir son cou en fourrant son crâne dans le creux de l'épaule du dragon slayer.

Natsu, mi-surpris, mi-décontenancé, se retrouva acculé contre la porte, le corps bouillant de son compagnon contre le sien.

Tout se passait vite d'un coup, les mouvements du brun étaient incontrôlables, peu maîtrisés. Gray se mit à embrasser le menton de Natsu avec férocité, avant de longer sa mâchoire, la léchant pleinement, et de finir par mordiller les oreilles du jeune mage de feu.

Même sa langue était encore terriblement chaude, c'était la première fois que Natsu sentait quelque chose d'aussi bouillant contre lui.

Gray lécha allégrement les gouttes de sueur qui dévalaient les tempes de l'autre mage, repassant plusieurs fois dessus, collant son front contre celui de Natsu. Entre deux soupirs, il dit :

« Tu vas me payer tout ce que tu m'as fais pendant le dîner Natsu… »

Ce dernier était en pleine perdition, se laissant dominer par le brun.

Gray prit un petit bout de peau entre ses dents dans le cou du dragon slayer et mordit avec rage, tout en caressant de plus en plus librement le corps de son rival.

« Gray… » Natsu posa une main sur la nuque de son ami avant de lui aussi venir manger son cou.

Les deux mages émettaient des sons des plus étranges, se rapprochant encore d'avantage chaque seconde.

« Ah ! » S'écria Natsu, sentant les dents de l'autre s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa peau.

« Excuse… » Murmura l'autre, se baissant un peu et commençant à retirer le t-shirt de son condisciple.

Natsu, voyant son haut partir plus loin, commença à rougir furieusement.

« Gray… ? T'es sûr de ce que tu fais, là ? » Demanda-t-il, fiévreux.

« Oui… totalement sûr… » Et il se mit à caresser le ventre chaud du dragon slayer, avant de remonter sur ses abdominaux saillants. « J'attends ça depuis longtemps… Tu peux pas savoir… » Sa voix était presque un appel une râle, une plainte.

Il laissa ses cheveux se traîner sur le torse humide de Natsu.

Ses mèches sombres et son front virent percoler contre les gouttes qui dévalaient le corps en face de lui.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu attendre ce moment…_

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Gray jeta par automatisme sa veste noire sur le côté et ils furent alors tout deux à égalité.

Natsu, comme soudain conscient de la situation, se mit alors à sourire, à sourire avec ce regard rempli de luxure et il poussa Gray avec une telle force que tous deux se retrouvèrent sur le col carrelé des toilettes.

* * *

Le dos trempé du mage de glace collait au froid du sol carrelé.

Ses yeux, embués par les larmes et sa température, parvenaient à peine à distinguer le corps sauvage en face de lui.

Natsu, au dessus de son coéquipier, vint à son tour lécher avec voracité le torse de Gray, se sentant partir sur une autre planète.

Le mage des flammes déposa quelques baisers sur ses pectoraux luisants, puis les suça généreusement, laissant des fines traînées de salive dériver sur le bas de son ventre, avant de redescendre jusqu'au nombril légèrement assombri par quelques poils du mage de glace.

Gray releva la tête, tentant de voir ce que préparait l'autre mage.

« Natsu… Je crois que… les autres… nous attendent… » Parvint-il à murmurer, la bouche suffocante.

« Tais-toi Gray… c'est pas maintenant qu'il faut tout gâcher. »

Et Natsu enterra sa langue dans le petit creux du nombril, la faisant tournoyer sans arrêt, pour le plus grand plaisir du brun qui se contorsionna sous l'effet produit.

Son corps lui envoyait des décharges électriques, secouant ses yeux et ses cheveux.

Tout sourire, Natsu déboutonna le pantalon blanc de l'autre mage, avant de venir caresser doucement l'objet de ses désirs à travers le tissu.

Sentant une main chaleureuse venir titiller son membre, Gray se contracta et sa vision redevint normale, presque trop réelle.

Natsu, à ses genoux, tenant son sexe…

_What the fuck?_

Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là.

Natsu, baissa légèrement le boxer noir de son rival, laissant apparaître son membre gonflé de sang.

« Oh bordel… t'es sérieux Natsu ? » Murmura l'autre.

La Salamandre, léchant ses babines, répondit avec un sérieux mêlé d'un désir évident :

« Très sérieux... j'ai envie d'un sorbet là… »

Puis Natsu commença à agiter sa main droite, faisant bouger le sexe de Gray en rythme, et lécha avec voracité son gland. De petites gouttes étranges commençaient déjà à perler sur le dessus.

Sa langue passa tout autour du bâtonnet (poussons la métaphore jusqu'au bout !) tandis que ses mains continuaient de mettre le tout en marche.

Gray se sentait au paradis. Natsu léchant avec autant de plaisir dans son regard, c'était complètement dingue… Son corps était en état de faiblesse nerveuse comme jamais. Ses muscles, presque tous crispés ne parvenaient plus à lui répondre.

Seule ses mains, perdues dans la broussaille rose du crâne de Natsu pouvaient encore tourner et frictionner la tête de son cher dragon slayer.

« Oh putain… T'es incroyable Natsu… » Gémit-il.

Natsu ne répondit rien.

Il regardait avec envie et en même temps peur ce sexe qui lui demandait visiblement encore plus.

Le mage de feu avala sa salive, puis, souriant timidement, il vint prendre en bouche le membre qui avait atteint une belle taille.

_Merde… J'ai l'impression que c'est trop large_… Se dit-il, presque alarmé.

La bouche de Natsu était tout juste assez grande pour prendre le sexe de son coéquipier en pleine érection.

… _Ça a un goût bizarre son truc…_

Natsu ferma les yeux.

_On dirait de… de la **pistache**…_

Bref ! Se re-concentrant sur le cône, Natsu plaça ses deux pas sur le bas-ventre bouillant de Gray avant de tenter de prendre plus en profondeur le membre.

Sa bouche glissa doucement, allant jusqu'à la moitié de la longueur totale.

A ce moment, il expulsa de l'air, prêt à s'étouffer.

« Ah ! Natsu… t'es génial mec… » Soupira l'autre.

Natsu se retira et sourit, un filet de salive tombant sur le nombril de Gray :

« J'arrive pas à la prendre entièrement… »

Gray eut un rire nerveux :

« Idiot… C'est largement assez… Moi non plus je pourrais pas avec la tienne… »

Gray tentait de retrouver une respiration normale.

« Dis… Les filles vont peut-être s'inquiéter… » Ajouta-t-il faiblement.

« On s'en fout… On les rejoint après… »

« … On peut très bien… continuer ça ce soir… chez moi… » Gray était un peu hésitant, ce qui déclencha un nouveau grand sourire chez le dragon slayer.

« Eh ! Te moque pas toi ! » Et il donna un petit coup sur le crâne de Natsu. « Allez ! » Sa voix changea, soudain sensuelle. « Finis le boulot… Suce-moi Natsu… j'attends que ça… »

Surpris par les derniers mots de Gray, Natsu ne pu que sourire encore un peu, avant de se jeter à nouveau sur le sexe ardent de son rival.

Gray laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, sentant son être tout entier aspiré dans une fournaise.

* * *

Le dragon slayer pompa plus loin, tentant de repousser ses limites. Il arrivait presque à le prendre entièrement, mais à chaque fois, il ne pouvait éviter de se retirer vite pour reprendre de l'air.

Sa bouche était sous pression, de plus en plus.

Gray semblait au septième ciel.

_S'il voyait sa tête… _

_Natsu… tu me rends fou…_

Bientôt, Gray sentit qu'il allait perdre pied, son ventre se gonfla encore, se contracta et il soupira avec force :

« Natsu… je viens là… tout de suite ! »

La mage de feu passa alors ses mains de bas en haut du ventre de Gray, le massant généreusement, et aspira profondément le membre, sentant le gland incandescent venir toucher le fond de sa bouche et venir vers sa gorge.

Il resta ainsi, laissant Gray crier de bonheur sous l'effet produit par sa bouche.

"Ah... Natsuu ! Bordel !" Gray laissa une larme couler sous le choc.

Bientôt, l'autre mage sentit une première vague venir exploser en lui, sa bouche se remplit d'un fluide visqueux.

Gray se contracta, ses mains appuyèrent d'avantage sur la tête de Natsu, le forçant à aller encore plus loin, et il rejeta à nouveau sa tête en arrière, gémissant de bonheur.

Natsu finit par se redresser un peu, tentant d'avaler tout ce qu'il pouvait mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'en essuyer avec le revers de sa main.

Plusieurs gouttes tombèrent sur le sol froid de la salle.

« Oh putain Natsu…T'es malade… » Chuchota Gray entre deux soupirs extrêmement douloureux.

Il ne pouvait plus parler tellement il était à bout.

« Je crois que… » Et le dragon salyer se rapprocha de l'autre. « Je crois qu'il fallait que ça sorte… »

Et il sourit largement à son mage de glace, avant de le regarder quelques instants, toujours leurs deux ventres collés l'un contre l'autre, liés par des fluides indistincts.

Silence.

« Attends… qu'est-ce qu'on vient de faire là ? » Demanda Gray, riant.

"Ah... on vient de faire fondre la glace..." Soupira l'autre.

Natsu abaissa sa tête et appuya son front contre le cou de son rival.

"Natsu... comment tu fais pour...?"

"Tu es mon piment maintenant... Gray..."

Le regard fatigué et en même temps rempli de bonheur du jeune mage de flamme ravissait le cœur du grand brun.

« Ouais… il faudrait peut-être aller rejoindre les autres… » Dit finalement Natsu.

« ...Je suis en train de devenir dingue… »

« Ça… » Natsu entreprit de récupérer son t-shirt, parcourant le carrelage avec ses mains moites.

Il se redressa ensuite et tendit sa main pour que l'autre se relève.

Gray la saisit avec joie et ils allèrent vers les lavabos pour se laver le visage et le haut du corps.

Gray regarda avec humour son coéquipier se rincer la bouche.

Il passa son bras par-dessus son épaule :

« Natsu… »

« Suis-moi toi… » Et l'autre l'entraîna par la main pour sortir des toilettes.

* * *

Natsu déverrouilla la porte et la chaleur, et l'air empli fumées, le bruit des conversations et de la musique reprit le dessus.

Natsu traînait Gray derrière lui avec rapidité. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent sur la piste de danse et Lucie se retourna presque immédiatement vers eux deux.

« Dites, vous en avez mis du temps ! » Commenta Erza, toute proche de la constellationniste.

« Excusez le _Monsieur Fullbuster_… Il avait du mal a accepté sa défaite ! » Ricana le dragon slayer.

Il reçut alors un violent coup :

« Ta gueule toi... quand on ne sait pas manger une glace… »

L'autre se retourna avec des grands yeux.

Lisanna, comprenant vaguement mais n'osant pas imaginer ce que les deux avaient pu faire, sourit un peu.

Lucie était à moitié contente d'enfin revoir le mage de flammes.

_Regarde-moi Natsu…_

Et alors qu'elle observait les deux jeunes mages se faire des têtes bizarres, elle remarqua des traces étranges…

Sur le cou de Natsu.

C'était rouge.

Rouge et récent…

Et même... !

Et même..., on retrouvait ce genre traces sur le cou de Gray !

_Quoi ?_

_Alors ils sont vraiment… ? _

_Ensembles ? _

Lucie ne pu s'empêcher de placer une main sur son visage pour le cacher un instant, les yeux révulsés.

_Merde… C'est pas possible..._

Elle tourna alors son regard vers Erza qui était assez perturbée elle aussi.

Un moment, Lucie sentit son cœur fondre.

Quelque chose s'anéantissait en elle.

_Alors ces deux là… sont ensembles._ Qu'elle se répétait.

Elle finit par ne plus se retenir et laissa une larme couler, l'essuyant presque aussitôt, sous les yeux de la prêtresse.

Elle se retira vivement, fendant la foule devant elle, droit vers la sortie.

_Merde, merde, je sus conne… _

_Je me suis fais des idées._

_Tellement d'idées._

Elle traversa la cohue, bousculant les danseurs solitaires, les couples comme des attroupements entiers et sortit finalement dans la rue, tout près d'un petit canal.

* * *

La nuit était fraiche, agréable.

L'air vint doucement vaporiser une revigorante froideur sur le visage exténué de Lucie.

Elle fit quelques pas, tremblante, voulant de nouveau tout oublier.

_Imbécile_

… Si seulement elle avait compris pour eux deux…

Aussi, elle se posa au le bord du canal, sur les belles pierres marron de la ville, les pieds dans le vide, à quelques centimètres de l'eau.

Au dessus d'elle, des belles maisons en colombages qui diffusaient la lueur argentée de la grande lune, perchée dans son ciel d'un violet saisissant.

Elle était un peu à l'écart du bar, tranquillement installée, personne ne la gênerait.

Enfin…

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

Elle sursauta, se retourna, prête à frapper de nouveau, mais…

« Ah… Erza… » Elle sourit, gênée.

La prêtresse, le regard préoccupé, se posa à côté d'elle.

« Je suis désolée pour toi Lucie… »

La constellationniste eut une absence.

« Tu… tu sais pour Natsu et Gray ? »

« Je ne savais pas non… Mais j'ai compris que tu étais amoureux de Natsu… »

Lucie laissa quelques larmes couler.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour… Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'aurais voulu plus que de l'amitié avec lui… Il a changé… En bien ces derniers temps. »

Erza sourit un peu et vint caresser la joue de Lucie d'un revers de main :

« Tu n'as pas à te prendre la tête pour lui… Il semble qu'il avait des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre…

Lucie, avinée, ivre de fatigue, finit par rire aux éclats.

« Hahaha, vraiment ! » Elle continua de rire, les larmes aux yeux. « Je suis vraiment idiote… Si j'avais sue… J'en reviens toujours pas que ces deux là puissent… »

Erza gardait une mine sérieuse :

« Si c'est cela qu'ils cherchaient… où est le problème ? »

Lucie regarda son reflet dans l'eau sombre du canal.

« … En même temps… Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre en ce moment. »

« Lucie… »

La blonde se tourna un instant vers la prêtresse, gardant silence.

« Lucie il faut... »

Erza passa sa main dans les cheveux de la mage aux clefs, avant de prendre une de ses larmes du bout du doigt et de la faire s'envoler plus loin.

« Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît… Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. »

Lucie se laissa faire, toujours les yeux perlant de gouttes salées, toujours avec ce regard perdu.

« Erza… Tu… »

Se laissant gagner par le visage magnifique de Lucie, la guerrière rousse s'avança un peu et, saisissant le menton de la blonde, l'embrassa chastement…

* * *

_Silence._

_Nuit._

* * *

… Avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se reculer d'un coup.

« Ahlala ! Désolée Lucie ! Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! » Elle prit une mine désespérée. « Je veux juste te remonter le moral ! » Elle frotta sa tête avec gêne.

Lucie, encore sous le choc, avala sa salive et regarda un court instant Erza, avant de détourner du regard, ne sachant que faire.

« Non... ce n'est pas grave… »

Le calme était revenu. Les deux mages se turent et profitèrent un instant du doux son de l'eau qui coulait sans arrêt tout près d'elle.

« Tu sais au dîner… quand je disais que les esprits m'avaient parlé hier soir… je racontais un peu n'importe quoi... ».

Lucie baissa le regard, frissonnant un peu.

« J'ai dis que j'avais eu une sorte de prédiction… mais c'est juste que je voulais que les choses changent pour moi ce soir… D'où cette idée stupide…»

Erza eut un petit rire :

« Et ça s'est réellement produit finalement… J'ai l'impression que Gray et Natsu ont conclu quelque chose… »

Lucie sourit un peu.

_Natsu... Gray... Pourquoi je n'ai rien remarqué avant ce dîner...?_

_Est-ce que j'ai vraiment pu vous influencer avec mes histoires débiles ?_

_Il fait bon d'être avec Erza après cette révélation finalement._

___Il suffit qu'elle soit à côté et je me sens déjà mieux..._

_Mais..._

_Mais il fait quand même un peu **frais sa mère là** !_

Erza passa son bras autour des épaules de la constellationniste, soupirant.

« On rentre si tu as froid… Ou je peux trouver de quoi te réchauffer…»

Erza s'éloigna quelques instants et revint avec une couverture qu'elle avait demandée au bar.

« Oh merci Erza… » Elle lui sourit. « Partons dans une heure ou deux… Ça serait dommage de ne pas profiter d'un si bel instant, pas vrai ? »

Erza lui sourit en retour et regarda les hautes maisons devant elles, s'imaginant vivre là plus tard, dans un paradis de fraisiers… et peut-être avec une Lucie à ses côtés.

« Tu sais Lucie… » elle soupira. « Ta robe rouge est magnifique ce soir… »

Et elle ajouta, comme ça, juste pour continuer de voir les yeux de la blonde scintiller comme un ciel étoilé, « Mais c'est surtout toi qui est magnifique, Lucie… »

* * *

_Pendant ce temps là, au bar_

« Allez ! Vous allez pas me dire qu'il s'est rien passer dans les toilettes ? ! » Insista Lisanna.

« Puisqu'on te dis que non ! » S'énerva Natsu.

Là, et pour la plus grande joie de la jeune mage, une nouvelle musique vint troubler les danseurs : un rythme lent, ternaire, avec un saxophone bien langoureux…

« _**Un Slow !**_ » S'écrièrent des gens tout autour.

Gray ne pu s'empêcher de souffler dans l'oreille de Natsu :

« Dis… Tu voudrais pas danser avec moi… ? »

Natsu, sentant le souffle chaud de l'autre mage, frémit.

Lisanna, les regardant lentement se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre sauta sur place en tapant des mains :

« Oh ! Je le savais ! Je le savais ! » Qu'elle s'écria

« Chuuut ! » Insista Natsu, un doigt devant sa bouche.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une histoire… » Commenta l'autre.

« Vous êtes géniaux tous les deux ! »

« Rohlolo, qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre… Tu trouves ça génial, toi Natsu ? » Demanda Gray tout en commençant à danser doucement.

« Non ! Vraiment pas ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excites Lisanna. » Dit Natsu simplement, un sourire en coin.

« Tant que toute la guilde n'est pas au courant… » Rajouta le mage de glace, qui posait ses bras sur les épaules de Natsu.

« Ça… Faut pas compter sur moi pour ce genre de choses… » Dit pensivement la jeune mage.

« Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? » S'inquiéta le dragon slayer, tenant les hanches de Gray fermement.

La jeune Lisanna sourit, faisant des petits cercles sur le sol avec ses pieds.

« Et bien eu… je pourrais peut-être accepter de ne rien dire sous certaines… conditions… »

« Hein ? Et depuis quand tu fais du chantage toi ? » Lança Gray.

« Oh, mais je ne demande rien qu'à vous voir vous embrasser… Peut-être que je pourrais me taire… » Dit-elle simplement.

« Va te trouver quelqu'un ! Voyeuse ! » Dit Natsu.

Lisanna lui tira la langue.

"Vous pourriez me remercier ! C'est moi qui vous est rapproché quand même !" Remarqua-t-elle.

"Mais on peut pas s'embrasser comme ça..." Dit faiblement le mage des flammes.

« C'est vrai que c'est pas des choses avec lesquelles il faut jouer… »

_Un baiser, ça représente déjà beaucoup plus…_

Mais après tout, il ne venait pas de… de faire des trucs incroyables à l'instant ?

_Est-ce que Natsu recherche plus qu'une relation physique ?_

Gray regarda avec absence la jeune mage face à lui, tentant de sonder son esprit.

Natsu s'arrêta de faire des mouvements de balancier et regarda, un peu incertain le brun droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier attendit quelques instants, avant de fondre sur lui et de l'embrasser fougueusement.

_ALERTE OO Nous avons perdus Lisanna OO ALERTE_

Absence totale, avant de finalement sauter littéralement au plafond et de partir plus loin :

« Mirajane va raide dingue quand elle saura ! »

« Eh ! Tu avais dis… ! » Mais il était trop tard, elle venait de s'enfuir.

Natsu tenta de la poursuivre, mais…

« Reste avec moi toi… Je te veux tout entier pour ce soir… » Et Gray glissa un clin d'œil provocateur à l'autre mage.

Lentement, un petit sourire coquin envahit le visage de Natsu.

« Avec grand plaisir… Sorbi. Je voudrais juste être sûr que Lucie va bien. Elle est partie en trombe tout à l'heure. »

« Ouais, on rentre maintenant si tu veux… J'ai un peu mal pour danser là… » Remarqua Gray, entrainant Natsu par la main.

* * *

Dehors, les deux mages profitèrent d'un petit vent froid qui les fit soupirer d'aisance.

Plus loin, Lucie était assise avec une Erza toute contente à côté d'elle, la couvrant d'un bras.

Toutes les deux emmitouflées dans une épaisse couverture.

En se retournant, Erza leur fit signe du pouce que tout allait bien.

Les deux mages firent un adieu à Erza et repartirent vers le centre de Magnolia.

_Décidément…_

« Quelle soirée… » Lança Gray timidement.

_Il faudrait plus qu'une fête de la musique par année…_

« Dis… juste comme ça… » Avança Natsu.

« Ouais ? »

« Quand j'ai parlé de la fonte des glaces tout à l'heure au dîner… je… Je le pensais vraiment… Je veux dire, c'était pas un jeu de mots pour faire allusion au piment… »

« J'avais compris le sous-entendu baka… » Gray sourit. « Mais merci de préciser quand même… Avec toi et tes idées bizarres...»

Natsu, soupirant légèrement, vint prendre la main de son voisin dans la sienne, l'air de rien.

Ils marchaient plus proche l'un de l'autre.

« Gray… Tu penses que les gens vont nous voir comment ? »

« La vraie question, c'est plutôt, comment nous on se voit… non ? »

Natsu réfléchit un peu, avant de s'arrêter complètement.

Ils étaient aussi devant le petit canal, l'eau noire tout proche laissait un petit bruit apaisant se répandre en eux.

_Hollow me - Love exposure soundtrack_

« Je crois que… »

Natsu hésita un moment.

« Je suis dingue de toi Natsu. » Finit par lâcher l'autre mage.

L'autre écarquilla les yeux, rougissant un peu, puis il finit par poser doucement son pied sur celui de Gray, le caressant un peu :

« Je m'y suis mal pris mais… je crois bien que je suis fou de toi aussi… »

Gray fit alors basculer Natsu dans les airs, lui fauchant la jambe d'un revers de pied, et la Salamandre se retrouva le corps penché en arrière, tête à l'horizontale, vers l'eau sombre, prêt à tomber, juste retenu par la main puissante du mage de glace.

Gray l'embrassa alors sous les rayons tendres de la lune, dans un ultime silence temporisateur.

XXX

* * *

_**EPILOGUE DE MALADE**_

* * *

_**Le lendemain, tôt dans la matinée**_

Le fameux serveur, du nom de Carlos Blaséos (un nom de Magnolia, désolé…), accueillit avec une mine patibulaire le jeune Loki.

« Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! Quelle belle fête hier, pas vrai ? »

Carlos avait une sale gueule, une vraie de vraie sale gueule.

Loki, en s'approchant du comptoir ne faisait que le constater… Ne sachant pas trop comment saluer l'homme visiblement au bout du rouleau, il se gratta un peu le crâne en souriant :

« Euh… Comment ça va mon bon vieil ami Carlos… ? Les affaires d'hier marchaient bien.» Dit-il assez incertain.

« Oh… On ne peut mieux, tes amis ont bien profité de la soirée. »

Et là, un petit sourire morne apparut sur le visage de Carlos Blaséos :

Un petit bout de papier tout en longueur arriva dans les mains de Loki :

C'était fin, lisse, presque transparent…

Quand l'esprit du Lion remarqua tout en bas, la note très, très, très salée qu'il devait payer, il ne pu que faire une petite mine gênée :

« Eu… Il doit y avoir une erreur… »

« Non. »

« Je veux dire… Autant ? Pour un repas ? »

« Vos chers amis me doivent un arrêt maladie pour leur si charmante manie à m'appeler toute les trois secondes. J'ai frôlé l'**Ermine vésicale** une bonne douzaine de fois mon très cher Loki ! »

« Soit mais… Là il y a écrit… » Et Loki avait du mal à lire sans imaginer des choses atroces :

_« Supplément pour nettoyage de toilettes dans un état déplorable, avec traces de fluides corporels sur le sol… »_

_Hubhuhbhubhubhu_… Fit Loki en frissonnant.

« _Ça vous fera 800.000 joyaux s'il vous plaît !_ »

Grand moment de silence.

« Natsu, Gray, Lucie… Erza… »

Loki cria dans les airs :

« _**Vous me le payerez !**_ »

**_OOO_**

* * *

**_Voili-voilou ! !_**

**_Fin de cette fic ! (Faire péter le champagne et arroser mon grand frère)_**

**_J'aurais une question qui me taraude là tout de suite !_**

**_En terme de rating d'abord, trouvez-vous que c'est encore une fic T ? J'ai des doutes avec ce qui vient de se passer, mais ce n'est pas complètement... à caractère sexuel on va dire... XS No idea._**

**_Comme toujours, est-ce que les quelques musiques sont bien, sont-elles faciles à trouver, apportent-elles quelque chose... ? Ce genre de détails m'intéresse beaucoup car la musique est une des particularités de mes fics ici et j'aimerais que ça soit réussi ! _**

**_Et est-ce... vous avez des remarques... d'ordre général._**

**_Ensuite, _**

**_Un grand merci aux premiers lecteurs._**

**_Donc les plus fidèles (Fairy Ice Fairy et Yami Ni Hikari et même Ennui Mortel ;) C'est toujours un plaisir_**

**_Et GrayFullbuster2a, Lola, Roroxii, xxchatonxx qui me font du baume au cœur avec leurs reviews, thanks !_**

**_Enfin,_**

**_Un bon début d'été avec ce soleil qui arrive ! Bonnes vacs et merde à tous les chalelords...!_**


End file.
